


Sure, blame it on the beer

by Mrs_Haleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Haleinski/pseuds/Mrs_Haleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek meet at a bar and things happen?? (Okay so this is just them meeting and maybe there's sexy times involved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this is my first fic ever and why I'm starting now when it's the middle of the night and I have school tomorrow baffles me. 
> 
> So yeah I want to continue this, (preferably when I'm sane again) and editing it and everything just maybe after I get some sleep?? Or should I just stop trying and give up now?? Ugh I'm so sorry.

This is just not his day. Genim "Stiles" Stilinski was quite possibly having the worst week of his life. When he woke up Monday morning, he just knew it wasn't gonna be his day. He slept though his alarm clock,--Lord knows he needs to get a new one soon-- he spilt coffee on his favorite hoodie and now, his car refused to start. Oh, and he was late, on the first day back, no less. His day couldn't get any better.

He should've expected it, really after that amazing night at jungle. Stiles had just wanted a drink, thank you Danny for that wonderful fake ID, when he saw tall, dark and gorgeous from across the bar.

He knew it was a long shot, sure, during the summer Lydia took pity on him, claimed him as her "project", for the summer at least, and gave him a new look-- changed everything from his hair to his clothes and even his posture, and he had spent the entire summer training with Scott to get into first line by senior year-- but there was still that spastic, awkward voice in his head that told him that he had absolutely no chance with that Adonis. I mean really, he thought to himself that guy is surely straight. And probably has a girlfriend too. Maybe even 2 or 3. So it was really a bust, a waste of time. And even if he was gay, and single, why would he go for someone like me? All pale and scrawny when he could have anyone at all. He could just take his pick of the bunch, snag someone like him, handsome and sculpted from marble. Seriously, He was fucking perfect, from his hair that was the perfect length to tug on to his black leather jacket that would look amazing on his bedroom floor. Unfff and those muscles mhmm yum yum... And just as he was really getting into his daydream, he noticed TDG (Tall, Dark and Gorgeous) left. Pouting a little, he ordered his beer and proceeded to watch the dance floor wanting to be brave, or at least drunk enough, to dance along. When he finally got into the sea of bodies, he was 3 beers in and he didn't have a care in the world. Sure, he knew he'd need to take a cab home and collect the jeep later, but right now there were bodies against his and it felt good, too good, to really think about any of his problems. 

He was getting kinda sweaty from all the moving and the bodies pressed together so he decided to grab a bottle of water, done with the beers, for now. Once he got to the bar, it tok him at least 5 minutes to finally catch the bartender's attention only to lose it again to TDG (oh wow, I guess he didn't leave after all) having him back almost made up for waiting even longer for his drink. The bartender turned back and stiles was about to ask for a bottle of water when a shot suddenly appeared in front of him. 

"I didn't order this" he said, not wanting to pay extra for a drink he didn't even want.

"It's from him." the bartender said, pointing to the ever beautiful TDG.

Stiles flailed for a while, mind abuzz with too many thoughts. Not knowing what the protocol is when being bought a drink by a cute stranger, since this is the first time in history anyone's ever even done that, he smiles at TDG and downs the shot in one go, grimacing at the burn. Apparently though, his small smile seemed to be an invite for TDG to come over for a chat, not that he's complaining.

"You sure know how to swallow a blow job." He hears from his right.

"Excuse me?!!" He sputters.

"That's what it's called, the shot? I'm Derek, by the way" TDG says, Derek, it's a nice name strong.

"Oh, right," he replies, all manners and proper social etiquette flying out the window at the presence of such beauty.

"So what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before. I would have remembered those lips." Derek says glancing at a stray drop and wanting nothing more but to lick it away.

"Oh, I'm Stiles. I haven't really been here before." Flushing as he sees him staring before self consciously asking "What?"

"You have a little cream on your lip" Derek says already kind of regretting it when he sees stiles sticking his tongue out and licking his lips searching for the stray drop. The sensuality surprises him and he lets out a guttural moan. Stiles, distracted, momentarily stops his quest for the stray drop to look sheepishly up at Derek just now realizing how he might have looked.

"Do you want me to get it?" Derek's voice shocks him, thinking Derek had already left toward greener pastures and gives a barely discernible nod.

Derek takes a moment, thinking if he should just wipe it away but then Stiles's eyes are just as blown as his and he can practically smell the sexual tension so in a momentary burst of courage, he licked it away like he originally wanted to, despite a tiny voice in his head telling him not to, unable to handle rejection from this beautiful boy. But then he hears Stiles' breath slightly catch followed by a breathy moan and he is done for, all pretense of simply getting his number gone. He needed stiles in his bed, now.

"Want to get out of here?" He says, voice sounding hoarse, as if he hasn't had water in days.

"Unffff yes, are you serious I want in your bed like yesterday, can you not tell by th--"

Derek silences him with a bruising kiss, slowing down and licking his lips open, tentatively asking for permission when he realizes that it's their first kiss. But Stiles is just as desperate for him as he is, tugging at his hair, making the kiss dirtier than how Derek started it. Finally though, he lets go, fully ready to go to Derek's to take care of the problems that arose in between them (heh arose)


	2. Drive by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do apologize for the jumping POV's, I'm still new and every idea is bouncing around my head and whew. If I need to clarify anything, just let me know!! Really glad ya'll are enjoying it so far!! :)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it took a while, the net was on the fritz :( leave a comment below woo

Okay, sorry but you can't really fault Stiles because the ony thing that he's ever done with a guy before Derek was when he and Scott wanted to experiment 4th grade, and even then it was just a peck. 

Stiles felt his arm being tugged on and once they were out of the stifling club, he noticed Derek was leading him to a sleek black camaro and once again, Stiles' mind got away from him, thinking instead of how great car sex in there would feel. Sure, he hadn't _exactly_ had sex before, but right then, he knew he was going to love it. Honestly, he thought he was probably going to love every single thing that Derek did to him.

And oh how he was proved right. 

Derek noticed stiles had lost his focus and openly stared, taking the time to admire the younger man. Stiles had amazing eyes, it was kind of an amber whiskey color that was so clear, you could just drown in them. Pink lips, a bit chapped and still a tad swollen from their exchange in the bar, oh how good they would look wrapped around him. And lastly and what could probably his favorite thing was his skin. Such gorgeous skin, Stiles had. Pale and dotted with moles. Derek wondered how it would feel to bite, nibble and suck. He thought of doing everything he could to get blood to rush to the surface, leaving his mark on the man. After his eyes had drunk their fill of the body before him, Derek slammed him up against the car, surprising both of them.

"Oh. Uhm. Hi." Stiles blushed.

"Why hello there." Derek drawled, moving his hips in small circular motions.

"What's up?" Came the reply, breath caught in his throat.

"Oh you know, just admiring the view." Derek whispers as he slowly grinds his hips against Stiles creating friction that was too much and not enough at the same time.

"Bastard." Stiles spits before crushing their lips together once more.

Their lips met and he thought this couldn't be real. Their mouths slot perfectly against each other and their tongues were moving as if they were made for this. Made just for kissing each other. It was then that Derek knew he would never tire of kissing Stiles, knew that if given the chance, he would do this all day, everyday.

Not knowing whether this was gonna last, he kissed him as though he was drowning and Stiles was the sweetest breath of fresh air. As absolutely amazing a kisser Stiles is though, he really needs to be in Stiles. Preferably before he comes in his pants like a teenager.

"Stop. Stop. Stiles, we need to stop."

"Nooo. No. Don't stoooop why are we stopping. We should never stop." He says while trying to get Derek's lips back on his.

"Stiles. We have to stop now because I'm too close and I'd rather come with my cock balls deep in you tight little ass."

Stiles let out an indignant squeak before rushing to the passenger's seat at a speed that could barely register as human.

Derek huffs out a breath before sliding in and preparing himself for what would probably the longest ride of his life.

The first few minutes, Derek concentrates on the road. Eyes stating straight ahead, seatbelt on, hands at ten and two. The succeeding minutes though, were hell on earth. It was a wonder how they got to his apartment alive. 

Stiles had started steadily moving his hand up Derek's thigh, pausing every few seconds, his movements just enough to keep Derek on his toes. The minute they reached a red light, Stiles pounced on Derek. He was on him like a man parched and Derek was the only glass of water in sight. Stiles undid both their seat belts, needing to have a little more room for what he had in mind. He started unzipping Derek's pants, so slow that Derek could feel every movement. But just as Derek caught up to what Stiles was doing, the light turned green and he could do nothing about Stiles' roaming hands as he put his own on ten and two once more. 

Stiles' hands were torture, it was like Stiles had never seen one before because he was _everywhere._ Derek could feel himself getting bigger, all his blood pooling to that one spot. He felt like he was about to burst, apology on the tip of his tongue until all he felt was air. He looked at Stiles but all he saw was an innocent face and a shit eating grin. Derek glared at him and continued driving, thinking about all the things he would to in retaliation. There were at his block and he was about to tuck himself back in, wanting to be decent in case any of his neighbors are still awake and knowing Erica, it was more than likely, when he felt the tight, wet, heat of Stiles's mouth. 

Stiles took it in one go. He'd been practicing, okay? Ever since he accepted he was gay, he shoved phallic shaped objects in his mouth all the time when his dad was on a late shift. Sometimes, he would come so much harder with something in his mouth, tried it more when found out he didn't have a gag reflex.

He kept going at it, feeling Derek tense up, proceeding to loosen up when he licks the vein from the root all the way up to the head. He starts to suck, tasting the drops of pre-come there before going back to fucking his mouth with Derek's cock. 

Stiles was so lost in the sensations, the heavy weight of Derek in his mouth, his musky scent, the sounds coming out of his mouth. He was absolutely heady with it. He was a man on a mission, all he could think about was bringing Derek over the edge, tasting and taking all he could.

Derek could feel that he was close. He tried to get Stiles off him but he wouldn't budge, he just hummed in response, doubling his efforts to get Derek off. Stiles fondled his balls and it was all Derek needed before he was coming.

"STILES. STILESSSS." Derek panted as he shot load after load of his come into Stiles's waiting mouth.

Not wanting to waste a drop, Stiles swallowed it all and Derek was helpless when Stiles took his overly sensitive cock and pumped the last of his juices from him, taking one last long lick before getting out of the car.

"Hey, what happened to coming balls deep in my tight little ass huh?" Stiles said with a cheeky grin before getting out of the car and running to Derek's front door.

"That boy will be the death of me" Derek thought before chasing after Stiles' perky little ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, thank you so much I really honestly do appreciate it and please do leave a comment no matter how awful it is because idek if I should continue this. :((
> 
> Or y'all can come say hi on tumblr!! I don't bite(much) I'm the-aquaphobic-mermaid on there so yeah, talk to me!! :>


End file.
